


I'll Never Get Tired

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was tagged to do a little drabble on tumblr and figured I'd post the story here as well. It turned out cuter than I was expecting :) Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Never Get Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged to do a little drabble on tumblr and figured I'd post the story here as well. It turned out cuter than I was expecting :) Hope you enjoy!

Barry made his way into CCPN. He was meeting Iris for their lunch date. They tried to eat lunch together at least once a week, setting aside time for each other in their hectic schedules was important to both of them. He spotted her from behind as she stood at a coworkers desk. She had her hand on her lower back and combed her fingers through her wavy black hair. He saw the woman she was chatting with look over her shoulder and point to him. Iris turned and smiled, her face aglow. Her body hugging dress accentuated all her beautiful curves. She turned to the side and his eyes immediately went to her little belly, showing slightly at 5 months pregnant. God she was radiant. She held up a finger letting him know she'd be ready in a minute. Barry walked over and took a seat at her desk.   
"Sorry for the hold up babe, ready to go?"   
Barry looked up and smiled. He put his arms around her waist as he stood up.   
"Have I told you lately how stunningly beautiful you are?" he asked her.   
Iris giggled.   
"Oh ya know, just last night as you rubbed my belly in bed & talked to the babies. And then again this morning when you made me breakfast. I'll never get tired of hearing it though."  
"And I'll never get tired of telling you."   
He gave her a sweet kiss as they made their way to the door arm in arm.


End file.
